bleachroxfandomcom-20200215-history
Bleach Wiki
Welcome to Bleach Wiki Bleach wiki is a collaborative website about your topic that anyone can edit! Characters [[Ichigo Kurosaki|'Ichigo Kurosaki']] 16 year old, orange hair freshman Ichigo was forced to be a substitute shinigami after asorbing most of Rukia Kuchiki's power. He soon accepts his shinigami powers and welcomes it. [[Yasutora Sado (chad)|'Yasutora Sado (chad) ']] Everybody calls him chad, is one of Ichigo 's friends at school. he is a mix between Japanese and Mexican. Despite his big and tall features, he is actually meek and does not fight unless it is for the sake of another. At first, he does not have an awareness hollows and soul reapers but he can touch hollows. he soon witnesses a group of children being attacked by a hollow, after that he discovers a unique ability that strengthens and armors his right arm, enabling him to fight hollows. [[Orihima Inoue|'Orihima Inoue' ]] Orihime Inoue is an old friend of Ichigo, linked to him by a mutual friend Tatsuki Arisawa. She is an ophan, as she and her elder brother, Sora, ran away from their abusive home at a young age then her brother soon later died. She soon develops spiritual powers and the most powerful healing ability in the bleach '''universe', able tocompletely restore a body to its previous state regardless of how severely it is wounded [[Rukia Kichiki|'''Rukia Kichiki ]] Rukia Kuchiki is a Shinigami who was sent on a Hollow extermination patrol for a month in Ichigo 's home town. Though her physical appearance looks like a teenage girl, she is actually 150 years old. Rukia is then forced to give Ichigo her power as his family were in danger. She then goes to a local high school and lives at Ichigo's closet, while teaching him how to be a substitute Shinigami in her place. [[Renji Abarai|'Renji Abarai']] Renji Abarai is an elite Shinigami bearing the rank of the 6th division Lieutenant, making him second in command of a sub-branch of the Shinigami armed forces. Although first introduced as a deadly enemy, he has conflicting loyalties between his job and Rukia , whom he grew up with. A brash and driven man, he holds both a deep respect and animosity towards his immediate superior, 6th Division Captain Byakuya Kuchiki. [[Uryū Ishida|'Uryū Ishida' ]] Though on the surface nothing more than the solitary class genius, Uryū Ishida is actually a Quincy, a descendant of a line of priest-like Hollow-hunting archers. He bears a very deep grudge against all Shinigami, including Ichigo , but comes to view Ichigo differently over time, eventually becoming an ally and friendly rival. His father refuses to have anything to do with the Quincy, so he receives training from his grandfather, until his grandfather is killed. Races [[Plus|'Plus' ]] A plus is spirit of a human who died. A chain that protrudes a plus chest is known as the Chain of Fate that binds a plus to a location, object or person that they felt close to in life. Once the Chain of Fate is broken, it allows the plus to roam about freely but it causes the chain to corrode. Nomally pluses are sent to Soul society by Shinigami's by a ritual called Konsō (soul burial) before this corrosion becomes significant, but if the chain is corroded before the soul burial ritual is performed it will form a hole in the plus where the chain was once anchored, than the plus goes mad and it turns into evil soul known as a Hollow and if the chain is torn out deliberately, it also leads to soul degradation. [[Shinigami|'Shinigami' ]] Shinigami also known as soul reapers are rhe main species in Bleach. They are souls with spiritual power, recruited from the ranks of the residents and nobility of Soul Society. They cannot be seen by normal Humans. Shinigamis use Zanpakuto, supernatural swords for fighting and performing soul burial on pluses. [[Vizard|'Vizard']] A group of Shinigamis that went through Hollowfication and obtained hollow abilities through "illegal" means, gaining removable masks and access to certain Hollow abilities. [[Quincy|'Quincy' ]] The Quinces are a clan of spiritually aware Humans who once fought against the Hollows, using weapons composed of spiritual energy to slay them. As opposed to Shinigami, Quinces absorb and channel energy from their surroundings to fight. Unlike the Shinigamis method of killing Hollows which allows the Hollow to enter Soul Society, the Quincy technique simply destroys the Hollow's soul entirely. This method has the propensity to shatter the balance of the universe, because when souls are destroyed, the number of souls entering and leaving Soul Society cannot remain equal. This issue prompted the Shinigami to conduct a campaign to exterminate the Quincy about 200 years before the main storyline. At least two Quincies still remain. [[Bount|'Bount' ]] They are a vampiric like race created when an experiment in Soul Society conducted by ran'tao goes very wrong. the explotion was big enough to blast the power into the world of the living,Bount souls get mixed up with normal souls which causes Bounts to be born from normal Humans and because of the Bounts powers they where despised by Humans as well, and because of their massive Reiatsu they were easily preyed on hollows causing the Soul Society to take action in exterminating the Bounts which happened when the Bounts battled the Quincies the Soul Society used the opportunity to destroy the Bounts. In the storyline, koga was the last Bount. Category:Browse